Chapter 108
A Sorta Bittersweet Alliance is the 108th chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. After sorting things out with Kotori, Ryu intends to search for the other Witches, but Nancy refuses to give him any names. Albeit, Sid eventually understands Ryu, leading him to reveal the whereabouts of a Witch. Summary Sitting alongside Kotori, Ryu is informed via Satori that the former was able to read his mind, thus how she was able to find out Nancy's identity. Simultaneously, he ponders if she was also able to discover the things he has been keeping a secret; proving to be true as she announces that they know he is trying to convince Nancy to side with the Student Council. Ryu continues to eat, telling himself that Nene was right to claim that the new Witch powers are enhanced versions of the old ones. Kotori reacts to this, shocking Ryu, who is then asked if they should kiss once again to stop reading each other minds'. When he agrees, Kotori announces that she has been a bad girl, as she lied to Ryu about Urara not thinking about him. As Kotori explains her reasons for lying; she was afraid to lose Ryu and Shoba, the latter leans in and kisses her, lifting the spell off of each other. He then assures her that he will play with her whenever she wants, taking Shoba as he leaves the area. After he leaves, Satori asks Kotori if they should tell Ryu about "that," but she claims that it's too soon. Gathering his books from his locker and putting Shoba back after students watch him speak to the doll, he then heads towards Nancy and Sid, begging them to introduce them to a new Witch. Nancy denies, as their only job is to monitor the Witches. Taking out a laptop, Nancy explains that she keeps track of the Witches' activities, showing Ryu various graphs. Subsequently, she reminds him that he can just use Kotori's power to help the Student Council out, but he admits that the power will not allow him to kiss Urara. Angrily, Nancy leaves the room. Ryu tries to go after her, but Sid stops him, crying at the love he has for Urara. He sits on the chair and looks at the laptop, telling Ryu that he will give him the location of a Witch, as he knows what it feel like to be in love with someone, that someone for him being Nancy. Just then, Ryu and Sid shake hands, forming an alliance as they both seem to understand each other. Moments later, he takes Ryu to the Premonition Witch, whose power allows her to see the future and easily change it. Second year Aiko Chikushi enters the room, her appearance forcing Ryu to question Sid's reasoning. However, he informs the former that she treats her power like a business; she will kiss whoever pays her. Characters in Order of Appearance #Ryu Yamada #Kotori Moegi #Nancy #Sid #Tsubasa Konno #Aiko Chikushi Abilities used *Mind Reading Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 13